


Poker

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Poker, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Whatever you do, don't play cards with Miss Hardbroom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Poker

Miss Bat scuttled along to the staffroom after her date and walked in, only to halt in surprise.

'Well close the bloody door, it's freezing' complained Miss Gullet nasally.

'The door was open' said Miss Bat forcefully. What was this? The rest of the staff were sitting around in their undies or near to it. Dimity was wearing a hat but not much else. Ada had retained her cardigan and a decent amount of coverage but Geraldine Gullet was stripped right down. Agatha was glowering at a smug fully clothed Hecate, shoes off under the table. Clothes were strewn everywhere but in front of Hecate, there was a small pile of hairpins and nothing else.

'She's a bloody menace' grumbled Agatha as she slapped down her cards. Everyone else did too, the game having ground to a halt.

'What on earth…?'

'Strip poker' said Dimity as merrily as she could. Miss Bat could see why she needed the bargaining chip of her hat. 'Ada's got a great poker face but she's second in technique to Hecate.'

Ada shrugged in cheery resignation. She was the only one actually smiling. Hecate said nothing but Miss Bat felt the urge to laugh as she realised how much leverage the woman had when she had started off with her hair pins and still had enough to secure her imposing bun. She had many more items of apparel to lose at her leisure and she was crushing the lot of them.

'Well enjoy, I'm off to bed, won't wait up for cocoa, goodbye' she trilled, scurrying off as fast as she could. She could feel Hecate's amusement following her all the way up to her room. Really, Hecate Hardbroom was quite the surprise.


End file.
